otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jantine
Jantine is a Human pilot, known for generally being very emotional and outspoken, as well as being somewhat shy around new people. History 21 years ago, in 2985, Jantine was born into the Osligoth family. He was born on Luna, in the Lovell Park Dome. He grew up in a middle class Human family, where he had what he needed, plus some extra, but little more than that. When he was a child, Jantine was rather shy in school. Being somewhat of a loner, he had a short supply of friends, one being Dirionis Callot, who he met in the second grade. But due to his natural bashful nature, he leaned away from large crowds and popular events. He held both Dirionis Callot and his father as all but perfect role models of virtue and strength. Jantine wished he could be like Dirionis Callot‘s father, a miner, as he looked up to him so immensely that he wanted to be like him. However, Jantine’s father had different ideas. He was a pilot for a Caravan class freighter, and desired to teach his son his trade, as such, he began to teach Jantine how to fly. Jantine struggled at first, being completely unused to the controls of a starship, and was resistant to learn something so far away from the ground. Furthermore, he felt increasing pressure from his father, who demanded perfection from his son. However, Jantine’s training was interrupted by the Moebius Effect, which caused him and his family to be evacuated to Sivad. While on Sivad, Jantine’s training was halted, and his interests began to drift from piloting. In 3003 when the Moebius Effect was canceled due to a reflux wave, Jantine’s feelings had come to fruition, he did not want to become a pilot. Jantine and his family returned home, and then Jantine made his protest to his father, he would not train as a pilot anymore. Instead he would become a miner, like Dirionis Callot’s father. It wasn’t the ideal career, but Jantine saw it as glamorous, being able to work down among the heart of Luna, but his father simply would not let him. He told him if he gave up and became a miner, his family would completely disown him, and leave him stranded in the world with nothing. At the time, Jantine did not care, he gave up. As could be expected, his father was furious, and scolded Jantine harshly. Jantine, being a teenager at the time, did not give up his stance. A few years passed relatively uneventful, but there was a severe, growing chasm between Jantine and his father. This was all solved however, in 3003, when Dirionis Callot’s dad was killed in a freak mining accident. This accident, while uncommon, scared Jantine. He had thought miners to be invincible, and had looked up to and respected his friends dad, more so than his own. However, the fact that someone he thought to be the best man he knew, being killed, was to much to bear. He simply could not think of a mine anymore, could not even look at rocks anymore without remembering the man who was like his father. By this point, Jantine’s family had indeed left him, even moving off planet to Hesperia on Mars so as to completely avoid him. Jantine, now being desperate, decided to turn back to what his father had been teaching him, but not for his father, he was beyond that, but so he could erase the pain. Being in space was the exact opposite of being underground, and so Jantine attacked his old work with new vigor. He completed school for flying a Caravan class freighter, as well as many other similar ships, as quickly as he possibly could, and soon began to fly again. He wished to leave Luna, as even being on Luna brought back the pain, in his mind, there were only two places to go, Mars or New Luna. He couldn’t go to Mars, as to him, that would be a symbol of defeat, almost looking for his father. So he decided on the only other option, New Luna. To Jantine it symbolized freedom, to him it was the only escape from his pain. And to further prove to himself that flying was not for his parents, he decided he would join the New Luna Militia as a pilot, something his pacifist parents would never have approved of. He saved up money, and set out for Hancock Station New Luna Militia Shortly after arriving on New Luna, Jantine was accepted into the New Luna Militia on June 03, 3006 by Captain Taeren M’nammrann as a pilot for the Riposte. After two months in the service, he was promoted to Corporal for bravery under fire, and continued to serve under Captain M’nammrann, however, not as the pilot for the Riposte anymore. After requesting a squadron of fighters for the militia navy, he was transfered to those very fighters, the Claymore Squadron. Jan also took part in the fight against the PANL, where he was wounded in the final battle. He also aided in the capture of Fitzgerald, flying the Franklin for drop off, pick up, and air support. Also, during the PANL crisis he took up a few top secret missions onboard the Hobart. During his time with the NLM, Jan made some fast friends, including a certain Ruin Pia, who even after being kicked out of the NLM, was still in contact with Jan while Jan remained in the NLM. On January 20, 3007, Jan left the NLM, on a medical discharge. It has been suggested that the primary reason behind his leaving, was the marine Captain Norton. IND Saviour's Haste After leaving the NLM, Jan signed on with the IND Saviour's Haste. He remained on the Haste after the captaincy was given to Gennadiy Andreovitch, being made the primary pilot and the security officer at that point. During his time on the Haste, he disappeared off the map for about two weeks. Before he disappeared, the last that was heard of him was that he, along with the rest of that Haste's crew, were on route to Sivad from Demaria. After those two weeks, he reappeared, apparently he had been held in captivity by the RNS during those two weeks. IND Star of Mercy Jan was transfered to work on the IND Star of Mercy. What he's working on there isn't exactly clear, but it doesn't appear to be a job that he's done before. On April 30th, 3007 Jan married Alandra, another member of the Mercy's crew who he had been dating and been engaged to. His foot had been cut off and then surgically reattached after a freak accident with large wheat threshers. Current Events Jan has just recently woken up from a two month long coma, and now he is recovering on the IND Star of Mercy. Logs New Luna Militia A Day In the Life A Morning at Hancock Fargon%27s Chance MOUT Training Random Meetings Shopping nlm style Bigger Fish Steep Landing Curve Do Svidanya Tasya The Common Bond Shenanigans and Plasma Rifles Sweat %26 Tears Quizz Show and Medical Ethics The Enemy Within: Fly Over The Enemy Within: Guns of Ghost Chime Island The Enemy Within: Last Stop Ghost Chime Hunting for Truffles NLM Hissy Fits Heads Will Roll NLM Hissy Fits: Part Two Social Logs Monkey Love Joining The Urfist Zealot Thole Man Stray Musicians Men vs Fish A Fatal Slip 350 Credits for a Dead Uncle Fried Fish Haste Hysteria Latecomers Don%27t Get Seconds Upon This Rock Finders Keepers Ghost Files: A Sign No Monkeying Around What Does it Profit a Man%3F %28I%29 What Does it Profit a Man%3F %28II%29 Swimming With Sharks New Order A Beer%2C a Wedding%2C and a Fish Fry Sleepers Reaping Query Badges category: Classic OtherSpace Characters category: Classic Pilots category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People